


De rutina y conversaciones

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensaba en Cloud, a veces. En cómo eran los días en los que aparecía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De rutina y conversaciones

**Author's Note:**

> #04 - Café.
> 
> Situado en los dos años entre el final del juego y Advent Children.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía que reconocer que a veces echaba ligeramente de menos los viejos tiempos. Quizás la situación no era la mejor, teniendo en cuenta su calidad de terrorista contra el sistema, los atentados, y el miedo a que les cogieran, pero la rutina que llevaba ahora, aunque tranquila, a veces le agobiaba un poco.

Tifa se revolvió un poco más en la cama con la esperanza de conseguir relajarse y dormitar, aunque fuera, media hora más. Sólo por cambiar un poco los tiempos de sus quehaceres. Pero no hubo manera, su cuerpo era como un reloj, y todos los días (con minutos de diferencia) se levantaba a la misma hora. Incluso había probado a dormir completamente a oscuras, intentando evitar el el resplandor del sol, pero no había funcionado. De hecho, había tenido pesadillas que luego no fue capaz de recordar al completo (tenía la sensación de que estaba en la corriente vital, de nuevo) y despertó dos horas antes de lo normal, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y sintiendo una claustrofobia horrible, que se agudizó al estar la habitación ausente de toda luz. Desde entonces se había dado más o menos por vencida, pero le seguía irritando, ya que no era necesario para ella empezar el día tan pronto.

Resignada, se deslizó al borde de la cama y se sentó en él. Suspiró, y terminó por levantarse, abrazándose a sí misma para apaciguar el frío que hacía en la habitación. Superando la pereza, se vistió y decidió seguir con su habitual orden.

Lo primero, siempre, era mirar en la habitación de Marlene. Aunque no estuviera, había aprendido a no asustarse, puesto que la primera vez que le pasó, casi entró en pánico, hasta que fue al cuarto de Denzel y les vio durmiendo juntos. Había sido poco después de que Denzel contrajera (si era posible  _contraer_ ) el Geostigma, y, sabiendo de la preocupación de la niña, comparable a la suya propia, por la enfermedad, no fue capaz de enfadarse con ella por el susto. Parecía que hoy era el mismo caso, puesto que la cama estaba prácticamente hecha. Sólo una parte de las sábanas y el edredón estaba movida, como si se hubiese metido a la cama y al momento se hubiese levantado. Tifa no tenía dudas de que así había sido.

Recorrió la otra mitad del pasillo en dirección a las escaleras y asomó la cabeza en el cuarto del niño. Si no estuviera tan preocupada por Denzel la escena le hubiera hecho sonreir. Marlene y Denzel estaban completamente pegados, cada uno mirando hacia un lado de la cama, espalda contra espalda. Como si estuvieran enfadados pero fueran incapaces de alejarse uno del otro. Sintió una pequeña reminiscencia de su pasado con Cloud (la situación se asemejaba ligeramente a lo que ella sentía con él), e intentó no pensar en cuanto hacía que no le veía. Cerró un poco más la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y descendió las escaleras en silencio.

El ligero olor a humedad y a madera impregnó sus fosas nasales, demasiado sensibles a esas alturas del día, y arrugó la nariz en señal de incomodidad. La sensación no solía durar mucho, pero no era agradable.

El tercer destino de su recorrido matutino habitual era la cafetera. Era su momento tranquilo del día, donde se permitía desperezarse a gusto y lo alargaba tanto como podía. Ponía la leche a tal temperatura que tardaba unos cinco minutos en ser capaz de beberlo, y mientras tanto, se perdía en sus propias memorias disfrutando del precario silencio que ocupaba la casa. Durante ese cuarto de hora (o veinte minutos, si lo alargaba mucho) simplemente se relajaba, con las piernas flexionadas y subidas en otra silla, y se calentaba las manos con la taza ardiendo.

Pensaba en Cloud, a veces. En cómo eran los días en los que aparecía. Siempre una sorpresa, siempre inesperado. No había signos que le avisaran de que iba a venir. Podía estar en casa, podía estar donde los huérfanos (o buscándole en la iglesia). Simplemente llegaba a casa, y se lo encontraba sentado en una mesa, como si no hiciera un mes que no daba señales de vida.

Nunca le decía mucho, claro. Alguna mirada enfurruñada, quizá, y en las ocasiones en las que hacía  _demasiado_  que no le veía le intentaba hacer entrar en razón… pero no era algo que soliera hacer. Era consciente de cómo se sentía Cloud, y tenía paciencia (aunque a veces le dieran ganas de sacudirlo, a ver si despertaba).

Por lo general, iba directa a la cafetera, tal como lo hacía por las mañanas y calentaba la leche al máximo. Con su café en las manos, se sentaba con él y hablaban. En algunas ocasiones sobre los niños. En otras, sobre el pasado. Era un tema bastante recurrente, este último. Siempre alguno decía algún " _¿Recuerdas cuando…?_ " aunque intentaban que no fuera ningún tema demasiado doloroso. También hablaban sobre el Geostigma de Denzel, aunque Cloud nunca dijo nada, después de que empezaran, sobre los dolores él mismo sentía, ni sobre la mancha oscura en su brazo. De eso se enteraría Tifa a su debido tiempo y por ella misma, como siempre.

Alguna que otra vez Cloud pasaba con ella la noche. Habían sido dos o tres, y todas antes de la aparición de la enfermedad. Durante aquel tiempo de calma que, aunque no se dieron cuenta, precedía a la inminente tempestad.

Mientras terminaba el café esa mañana, ya casi frío, Tifa pensaba en  _aquella_  ocasión, la única en la que se había despertado y había visto a Cloud a su lado. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano los momentos en los que le había visto así de relajado, y era algo que no tenía precio. No para ella, al menos. Era una sensación que no olvidaría nunca.

Dio un último sorbo al café, y con un ligero suspiro, cogiendo fuerzas, subió a despertar a sus chicos. Era hora de seguir con el día, y dejar los recuerdos de lado.

Por lo menos hasta el café de la mañana siguiente


End file.
